Forced madness
by LeilaNightBringer
Summary: After Asura was defeated, life continued. Long after the Soul Eater main characters time, a new story following a new group of students has begun. This story follows a Mystery filled girl, named Misty Ryder and her Meister. Gage Hawthorn. As they Learn and collect kishin souls, mysteries unwind and battles are fought. Misty has a dark past and that past may come back to haunt her.
1. Prolouge One

Prologue 1: Misty and Gage.

Breathing hard, the young man came to a skidding stop just out side of a tree line. He gripped the katana in his hands with a death grip as thunder boomed above. His dark brown hair that almost looked black hair was dripping wet with rain and it was falling in his grey eyes. As lightning illuminated the sky, the young mans pursuer came around the buildings corner. The young man with the katana turned and ran, leading his pursuer on as the rain started to fall.  
The thing following him wasn't human. The creature was dark, demonic. Its black hair was greasy and his blood red eyes where wiled. It had sharp claws on his fingers and was hissing as it followed the young man. Each step the demon took shook the very earth beneath the young man's feet.  
As he ran, the young man spoke with stuttered breath.

"Misty... is this really the man we are after?" He panted.

From no where, a voice answered. The voice was soft and rang in the young mans ears.

"Yes it is Gage. This is the kishin egg we are here to collect. This man has strayed from the path of good. He has been killing innocent humans and devouring there souls. Now get to it! I'm getting bored!" The voice said.

Gage nodded and slid to a stop, spinning to face the demon.

"You foul beast! You have killed and eaten countless human souls! To bad for you, you won't become a kishin. I'm gunna take your soul!" Gage taunted.

The demon became enraged. The thing rushed forwards and with a simple slash of the young mans katana, the beast was finished. It let out a defining roar before evaporating into nothing. All that was left was a glowing red ball about the size of a baseball.  
The rain finally let up and the clouds parted, reveling a full moon.

"Took you long enough." The female voice rang out.

The katana in Gage's hand became enveloped with smoke and with a small flash of purple light, a girl began to materialize as the katana disappeared. She stood gazing at him, smiling wide.

"Yeah yeah... just take the soul." Gage grumbled leaning back on the tree.

Misty walked towards the glowing ball. She smiled and flipped back her long black hair. The way the moon shone made her hair glow. Gage stood mesmerized by the girls beauty. She grabbed the red ball.

"This is kishin soul number twenty eight..." she states holding up the glowing ball.

In one swift movement, she places the kishin egg to her forehead and absorbs the soul. She breaths out a sigh before looking back at Gage with her glowing violet eyes. She heads back over to him, weaving through the trees.

"We are over a quarter of the way to getting out ninety nine kishin souls and one witch. We will be there in no time Misty." Gage declares smiling. "Shall I call lord death?"

Misty nods and pulls out a small mirror. She tosses it to Gage and he catches it gracefully. He breaths on the glass causing fog before using his fingers to write in a number. As he went he said the words students used to memorise the number.

"42-42-564 when ever you wanna, knock on deaths door." He mumbles.

The mirror ripples for a moment before a person appears. The man on mirror is wearing a black cloak and a white mask.

"Heya hiya how's it going?" The masked man said in a sing song voice.

Gage rolled his eyes as Misty wanders around.

"Lord Death. This is shadow blade Wielder Gage Hawthorn. I am calling to report that my weapon Misty Ryder and I have just collected our twenty eighth soul."

Lord death clapped his white gloved hands. "Excellent! Well done! You two really are an incredible team. Keep up the good work. So long!"

With that the mirror went back to normal. All that could be seen was the reflection on Gage's grey eyes. He tosses the mirror at his weapon, Misty, but she misses and drops it. It shatters against the ground and Misty growls at Gage.

"You dummy! That was a good mirror! Just because you are seventeen and a year older doesn't mean you can break my stuff." She snaps, Her violet eyes flaring with anger.  
Gage simply rolls his eyes before wandering off into the trees to head back to there apartment.


	2. Prolouge Two

Prologue 2: Aiden and Nedia

Nedia stood shaking slightly. She held the gun in her hand as the lightning that lit up the sky glinted off the guns red casing. It was raining hard, the drops coming down and hitting her skin hard. As footsteps smacked the pavement around the corner Nedia tensed.

"Don't worry sister, you will do fine..." the males voice rang out.

"I know Aiden. Don't worry brother. I got this." Nedia replayed, her voice only shaking slightly.

As the foot steps neared Nedia straightened. Her breath quickened and her hands grew sweaty. The beast rounded the corner, saliva drooling from his mouth. Nedia almost gagged.

"Its him right?" The male voice asked.

Nedia nodded and leveled the gun with the beasts head.

"Kishen egg! I'm here for your soul!" Nedia shouted.

She began to fire the gun, the rounds of yellow light blasting the beast. It disappeared and all that was left was the red soul.

Nedia Stepped towards the soul. She opened the bullet cartridge and the glowing red soul was absorbed into the cartridge. After she reinserted the cartridge, the gun let off a flash of light, disappeared and Aiden appeared. Nedia and Aiden where twins. Same blond hair, same beautiful aqua green eyes and even the same sounding voice and they were both sixteen.

"Number 55." Aiden Declared.

He then looked at his twin sister and held out his hand. She smiled and took it, the starlight shinning on the quiet streets. The twins were close, very close. Nothing ever could drive them apart. The reason for this is there parents death at there birth.

"Let's head home. I'm tired." Nedia yawned.

Aiden smiled. Holding his sisters hand, he lead them home. When they arrived, they both crashed onto there bed they shared and smiled. There house was an apartment in Death city, a few blocks from a school. With a quick tug Aiden wrapped his arms around his sister. She smiled and as the wind howled out side, they dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Prolouge Three

Prologue 3: Ryuuki and Zankokuna (Zan)

As the pounding footsteps approached him, a twisted smile played onto his lips. The moments of the chase were what excited him. He flew down the corridor of the empty school and blindly sought the exit. It was dark, no moon light to illuminate his path, just the occasional flash of lightning. The woman following him was not human. He knew this for sure. Her soul gave her away.  
His red hair falls in front of his brown eyes and he hurriedly brushed it away. His combat boot made soft thuds against the tiled floor. He stumbled but righted himself and continued on.  
As he flew past a few more lockers, he ran straight through the doors. He slid to a halt on the muddy field, his heavy breath puffing out in front of him. He turned and faced the woman as she followed him out side. He clenched his fists, the chain scythe in his hand clinking.

"You ready Zan?" A feminine voice calls.

"Yes Ryuuki... I am.." Zan replied.

As he straightened and began to spin the chain, the woman standing before him growls, showing rigid pointy teeth. Her hair was almost all gone, her skin covered with soars.

"Nurse of Weslong high! I'm here for your soul!" Zan calls out, the chain scythe spinning faster.

The lady cackles and rushed towards him, a rusty knife in her hand. Zan blocks her first lunge, catching the blade in the chain of his scythe. He pulls on the chain, sending the knife flying into the near by wall. He runs around her, catching the chain on her neck. With a sharp tug the woman's neck snaps and she falls down lifeless.  
As a gust of wind blows, the body is whisked away in a cloud of dust. Nothing is left, except for the glowing red soul. It hovers above the ground, an ominous glow radiating from it. Zan walked towards the soul. He stabbed the soul with the point of the scythe and the soul was absorbed.

As Ryuuki changes back into human form she smiles. Ryuuki's long chestnut hair cascades down her back and her matching brow eyes glow.

"Thanks Zan. There is number 34." Ryuuki coos.

Zan nods and stuffs his hands in his suit pockets. As Ryuuki makes her way to him, the rain stops, the sky clears and a beautiful full moon appears in the sky.

"Come on, let's go Ryu." Zan said, exhaustion clear in his voice.

Ryuuki smiled and nodded, leading the way back to Zan's car. Zan was the oldest of the two. He was seventeen and his birthday had just pasted, on April fourth to be exact. Where Ryuuki was only sixteen.  
The current date was Sunday, April the tenth. It was always rainy lately. After all, it was spring.


	4. Chapter One

Chapter one. A new student. Misty and gage almost defeated?

As morning dawned on death city, Misty rolled over in her large bed. The violet silken sheets smooth against the bare skin of her shoulders. Dawn light slanted in from the blue curtains hanging on her window. Misty sat up, a yawn escaping her mouth. As she got out of bed, she pulled on her black fuzzy house coat and matching slippers. She yanks her curtains open and smiled out the window.

She slowly went around her large room, opening the curtains on all four of the windows. As she reached the final one, which was across from her bed, she smiled and sat on the window seat, smiling softly. Her black hair is a tangled mess, for she had a troubled sleep. As she smiled and waved at the young boy across the street sitting in his window, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey you up?" Gage called.

Misty smiled. She leapt off the window seat and went to the red door. She opened it and smiled at Gage. He was still in his pajamas and he was shirtless. It didn't really bother her, seeing as they had lived together since they became partners three years ago.

Misty smiled. Monday was her day to cook breakfast. She walked past him, there skin brushing. She began to rummage in the large kitchen.

They lived on a single floor apartment in death city, decently close to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Or DWMA for short. Its where demon weapons, humans that can turn into weapons, and meisters, the weapons users, attended school. At this school, they learned to fight, learned about souls and a variety of other subjects.

Misty began to prepare some breakfast for herself and her meister. School began at seven am. It was only six am.

Meanwhile, across the city, in a two floor house surrounded by trees, demon weapon Ryuuki CrossStar was just waking up after a peaceful sleep. For her, every morning was the same thing. Ryuuki wakes up at five thirty and makes breakfast. At six, she gets Zankokuna, her meister, up and they eat there food at the marble table. Then, at six thirty, Zan and Ryuuki drive to school.

Today how ever, did not follow there usual schedule. When Ryuuki woke up, the smell of bacon and eggs reached her nose. She sat up in her bed, the shoulder of her orange night gown falling down. Ryuuki stood up, curious. She walked through the double doors of her room and down the long hallway. The hallway was lined with pictures, all taken by her. She was a photographer. The hall way was where she hung her photos, all of them ones that she hand picked herself. Ryuuki loved to take pictures, to capture life in its moments of beauty. This was her talent, just as the others had there's.

As she reached the end of the hall and approached the main stair case, she paused. A voice carried up the stairs, a voice she knew well. It was Zan. He was cursing. Clearly pissed at something and was attempting to fix it. Ryuuki smiled, a laugh escaping her lips.

Zan was clumsy, but also hot headed. Him and Misty's partner, Gage, were always getting into fights. Misty usually stopped them, by giving them each a good kick in the ass. Some times though, there fights would get out of hand and they would be stopped by a teacher. The only thing is, the difference in Gage and zan's power level was to great. Gage was very powerful and Zan was no match in a one on one fight. But if Zan and Ryuuki fought together, they stood a chance. If Misty joined in, well, then it would be over. She is very strong and can beat them with a simple punch in the face.

As Ryuuki reached the kitchen, she walking in on Zan. He was in his PJ pants and sweater and he was sweeping up a broken plate. "What did you do?" Ryuuki asked as she took a seat at the table.

Zan sighed. "I was making breakfast and I dropped a plate."

Ryuuki rolled her eyes and a few minutes later, Zan had prepared them breakfast. It wasn't the best food Ryuuki had ever had, but it was a nice gesture. They ate in silence the sun outside grew fainter. Gray clouds were covering the sky and it was clear another thunderstorm was on the way. As they got ready to go to school, they got there school books and went out of the door. They walked towards the school, Keeping a fast pace so they wouldn't be late.

Nedia and Aiden were already up and walking towards the school. They were hand in hand. As they neared the school, Ryuuki and Zan were on the steps waiting for them. As they approached the team, Gage suddenly sailed through the air and landed on the steps. Misty was hollering at him for some thing and gage seemed a little pissed. Misty and Gage fought every so often, but always made up for it. As Misty stormed up to Gage, who was just sitting up she shouted.

"How could you even say that! I trust you and that's why we are partners, but its things that you say that make me trust you less and less!" She shouted

Gage sat staring at her. Nedia and Aiden stared in amusement as Gage stood up and bowed his head.

"I'm really sorry... I realise I shouldn't of said that..." he said.

Misty hit him one last time across the head before smiling.

"Alright dummy. Let's go. Oh hey Ryuuki." She said.

Nedia and Aiden were confused. The way that girl could change moods so fast amazed the twins. Her and Gage where talking with Zan and Ryuuki. Nedia and Aiden joined the conversation and they all laughed and joked for a bit until the bell rang. They headed into the DWMA in the hassle of students. Misty and Gage were in a special advanced class. Nedia and Aiden where in a class for beginners and Ryuuki and Zan where in the regular classes. They all went there own ways.

Misty and Gage arrived in there class. All of the weapons and meisters in this class were very powerful. Misty and Gage were at the top though. Many times, they had tournaments to decide the top strongest team. Misty and gage were undefeated. Leaving them as the DWMA's strongest meister and weapon pair. No one understood how Misty got all her power. It seemed to gone from some thing with in.

As Gage took his seat, with Misty beside him the teacher walked. Mr. Hawk was the teacher of the advanced class. They never really had much to learn, since these were all advanced student. Therefore, they focused on there combat skills. Today how ever, they weren't going to practice. Every three months, the school holds a tournament were all the weapon and meister partners duel. This tournament decided who is the strongest team. Misty and Gage have been on the top since they joined the school. As the teacher began to explain the rules and regulations to the class, there was a rather loud knock at the door.

Misty looked up as two students walked in. Both males. One, which was in front, had snow white hair and very icy blue eyes. Every thing about him, reminded Misty of some one, but she couldn't remember who. The second one, who was very small, had brown hair with blond and blood red eyes.

As they reached the front of the room, Mr. Hawk smiled.

"Every one. These two are new students in our class. Why don't you introduce your selves?" Mr. Hawk suggested smiling.

The boy with white hair stepped forwards. He had a very sexy smile and was rather attractive.

"My name is Allen Spencer." He said.

His voice had a very hot and smooth tone to it. Next the brown haired one stepped up. He seemed very timid.

"M-my name is Hunter... Hunter Steel." His voice was quiet, very shaky.

After the class said hi, Hunter and Allen walked to the empty seats. The way the class was set up, was there were long, half circle tables in the shape of Coliseum steps with chair. In all truth, the class room resembled a lecture hall. Gage and Misty sat in the back. There were empty seats beside Misty and Allen immediately took it, Hunter taking the one beside him. Hunter just gazed at the ground, but Allen was gazing at Misty.

"Welcome to the advanced class." Misty said, smiling.

Gage had fallen asleep on the desk, but Misty let him sleep. Allen smirked.

"Thanks. So what's your name?" He asked, resting his cheek on his hand.

"Misty. Misty Ryder." She replied.

Allen smiled.

"And this idiot is my partner, Gage Hawthorn." Misty continued.

Misty gave Gage a smack over the head, waking him up. Allen seemed amused. Hunter remained silent. Allen began talking yet again.

"You the weapon or meister?" He asked.

Misty hesitated her position was slightly complicated.

"I am primarily a weapon, but I can fight with my body partially transformed. Also I can use a weapon as a meister." She explained slowly.

Allen nodded his head.

"I'm the weapon, hunter is the meister." He said.

Misty was shocked, the shy, small kid beside Allen was a meister? It seemed crazy. Especially considering his size. Just then, the teacher called attention. The tournament was about to start. The whole class headed out back to the combat field. The field was large, bright green grass and dark gray clouds all across the sky. As the classes all merged into one, the round participants were announced.

Ryuuki and Zan were up first. They won. But after seven matches, they were out. Misty and gage of course wine every match. Aiden and Nedia got out after three. As Gage and Misty entered the field for the semi finals, the clouds finally broke and it started to rain. Of course, the match still went on. Misty and Gage's opponents walked onto he field. It was a couple of seventeen year old kids. The girl, Luna, turned into a large hammer and the boy, Greg, caught the spinning black handle.

"Misty! Transform!" Gage yelled.

Misty nodded and in a flash of purple light and matching smoke, she disappeared and the katana appeared in Gage's hand. Getting into a offensive stance, Gage took a deep breath. As the bell went off, Gage leapt into action. Greg swung the hammer, attempting to bring it down on Gage's head, but he easily leapt out of the way. As Gage flew past Greg, Gage turned and kicked him in the back. Greg spun around and hit Gage with the hammer. Gage was knocked over and the katana in his hand flung clear from his hand. Gage scrambled up. Misty turned back into a person. Her and Gage had a special trick. Since Misty could fight with her body transformed, Misty would fight as a person and Gage would fight along side her.

"Misty! Get behind them!" He shouted.

She did as she was told and Gage kicked Greg as he tried to strike Misty with the hammer. Misty transformed her hands into shining purple blades and begin to fight back. Gage also helped out. Greg was being overwhelmed and before he knew it, Misty had him on the ground and he was unable to fight. The bell chimed and Misty stood tall beside Gage. The crown of watching students roared with applause and the rain began to fall harder. As Misty and Gage went off the field for a short intermission, the other semi finalists began to fight. Misty could not see who they were but it didn't matter. They sat on a bench and Gage held his side.

"Dam... that hammer hurt." Gage grumbled. Misty laughed.

After about twenty minutes, the finals were about to begin. Misty and Gage walked out to the applause and there opponents entered. It was the new kids, Hunter and Allen. Misty was stunned. She never would have guessed that those two could make it to the finals. It didn't matter, Misty Would be victorious.

As Misty and Gage came into view, Hunter began to smile slightly and a wicked smile twisted onto Allen's lips. the rain was pouring down and thunder was rumbling in the distance. Misty winced. She had been terrified of thunder for as long as she could remember. Gage noticed her wince and took her hand, attempting to comfort her.

Just then, the announcer came over the loud speaker.

"Students of the DWMA! Welcome to the April 11ths combat tournament finals! The finalists are! The previous champions, hoping to defend their title, Gage Hawthorn and Misty Ryder! Facing them Are new students Allen Spencer and Hunter Steel! An interesting match up! When the bell sounds, you can begin!" The announcer said.

Misty looked at Gage and smiled. They were ready. As Allen transformed into a bright white katana, Misty swore.

"Shit... Gage, be careful. Allen is a light katana... The exact opposite of my shadow katana form. Be careful, he could cause me some serious damage. Alright?" Misty stated in a serious tone.

Gage Frowned. "I understand. Ill be careful. Now. Transform!"

Misty transformed into a katana and Gage smirked. As the bell sounded, both Hunter and Gage jumped into the air. They met in the air and their swords clashed. A shower of sparks rained down and the crowed roared. Their cheers were almost as loud as the thunder.

Gage sent Hunter flying into the ground and Gage landed on the ground as well. Hunter stood. At this point, the rain had thoroughly soaked both Gage and Hunter. Hunters brown and blond hair hung in front of his eyes. Hunter shook his hair away from his eyes. Gage couldn't help but take a step back in surprise. Hunters eyes had lost there timid look and now they were burning with insanity.

With a crazed laugh, Hunter streaked towards Gage, swinging the katana at Gage with immense strength. Gage barely had time to bring his katana up and deflect the sword. Hunter didn't let up. He kept advancing on Gage. As Gage dodged another attack, he swung the sword and struck Hunters side. As Gage flipped back, crimson blood glinted on his katana's blade.

Despite the fact he was bleeding, Hunter kept attacking. Gage lost his footing and slid in the mud, allowing the bright white katana to catch his shoulder. Gage swore and Misty's voice came into his ear.

"Gage, lets use soul resonance." Misty said in a demanding voice.

Soul resonance is matching the meister and weapons soul wevelengths witch causes a Soul Echo. When the Soul Echo is used or in other words, resonated to its maximum level, it becomes known as soul resonance and allows the team to pull of high-class attacks. Misty and Gage have been able to master this technique.

Gage smiles. "Alrighty then. Soul Resonance!" Gage shouts.

As they activate the technique, their power radiates off them in waves, rippling in the air. The whole crowd is speechless. Hunter Smiles wickedly.

"Allen. Unlock. Solar eclipse!" Hunter commands.

As Misty and Gage Fully activate their resonance, the katana in Gage's hand ripples. Scores of shadow begin to maneuver towards Gage. The shadows begin to cover Gage, spreading and crawling onto the katana. In a burst of power, Gage now stands holding a pitch black katana.

Some thing similar had happened to Hunter, except instead of shadows Shrouding his body, there was glowing, white light surrounding him. The crowd began to roar as the Two leapt into battle once again. This time when their swords clashed, the two swords reacted negatively to each other, causing Gage's katana to chip and crack. This wasn't good. Gage knew he needed to up his attack level.

"Misty! Shadow Mode! Scythe!" Gage shouted.

Misty has many special ability's. This ability in particular was a rare one. This ability allows her to change what kind of weapon she is. She can turn into any weapon, as long as it has a blade. This ability is known as Shadow Mode.

As Gage shouted his order, the blade in his had morphed. The handle extended and the blade warped. In a matter of seconds, Gage held a black scythe. Gage began to attack again, spinning the scythe expertly. The rain pouring down continued and the wind changed direction. As Hunter and Gage clashed, Hunter began to over power Gage. Soon, Gage was knocked flying. Gage hit the wall, his back taking the force of the hit. He fell to the ground, unable to move. The scythe in his hand was sent spinning into the air.

The scythe transformed, Misty appeared and she fell to earth, turning her arm into a gleaming purple blade. Misty landed on Hunters back, shoving his face into the ground .

"Bull's-eye!" Misty shouted, before flipping off Hunter.

Hunter stood up, unfazed. Hunter Dashed forwards, lunging with the sword. Misty dodged and grabbed his arm. She flipped over him and brought her Blade arm down on Hunters arm. This caused Hunter to drop the sword. Hunter threw a punch at Misty and it made contact with her stomach. Misty was knocked back and a shout from Gage could be heard.

Misty remained on her feet. Before she could react, Hunter picked up his katana and swung the white katana, slashing her side. The pain Misty felt was excruciating. Normally Misty could have handled the pain, but since she was a dark sword and she was struck by a sword of light, they were polar opposites and the pain was amplified ten fold.

Misty couldn't hold in the cry of pain. She leapt back and held her bleeding side. Her bladed arm received yet another chip. Misty was getting mad. This was a tough fight. As Hunter advanced on her once again, Misty leapt in the air.

"Dark Mode!" She said in a cracking voice.

This mode was her own special technique. It allowed her to manipulate all darkness around her. Misty's eyes became a deathly black and her arm returned to normal. it was almost as if she was becoming the darkness herself. The wind around her picked up and the crowd grew louder.

Shadows encased Misty's hands, forming sharp, cone shaped black blades on her fingers. With a loud scream Misty fell upon Hunter. Hunter raised his sword to defend himself. It cut her cheek, but Misty fought him. At this point, the blades on her hands made contact with Hunter, cutting his skin.

Hunter attempted to run her through with his blade, Misty knocked the sword aside, throwing it so it penetrated the wall of the DWMA. Hunters eyes widened and Misty Released the shadows on her hand and punched Hunter in the face, sending him careening into the ground. A cloud of dust was stirred up. As the dust cleared, Hunter lay motionless on the ground, knocked out cold.

"It appears we have a winner! Wait... Allen can still fight!" The announcer cried.

Misty spun around just in time to see Allen rush towards her. Allen's right hand was transformed into a shinning white blade.

"Seriously! I have to fight you to?!" Misty Shouted in annoyance.

The cone shaped blades reappeared on Misty's hands and she began to battle. Gage was still unable to fight, but he sat watching Misty. The wound on Misty's side was effecting her fighting. Her movements were slow and she couldn't keep up with Allen's speed. In a blur of movements, Allen had cut Misty across her collar bone and had her pinned to the ground. Misty Struggled, but Allen had a grip on her neck. She struggled but couldn't seem to get free.

As her moves became weaker due to her lack of blood and oxygen, Gage struggled to his feet. He threw himself at Allen, knocking him off Misty. Misty stood up coughing as Gage was thrown off Allen. Bruises covered Misty's neck. Blood from the wound on her collar bone was smeared across her neck. Allen had his back to Misty and she took this chance to attack.

Allen turned, ready to defend against Misty. As he saw what was before him he let out a shout of surprise. Misty had picked Hunter up and hurled him at Allen. Allen was struck by his partners unconscious body and was thrown back. Allen landed with a thud on the ground and pushed Hunter Off him. Misty was on him in a second, and punched him in the nose. Allen was knocked out in an instant and Misty stumbled to her feet. Her side and Chest bleeding heavily.

"The victors and strongest team in the DWMA are Misty and Gage!" The announcer exclaimed. The crowed roared with cheers. Gage got to his feet. As he began to walk towards Misty, her face went as pale as a ghost, her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. The crowed gasped.

The last thing Misty saw was Gage staring down at her, shouting her name. Then, darkness enveloped her vision and she fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Lost in the dark. Misty Relives her past?

Misty's world was black. It was almost as if she was floating in an endless black abyss. Her body hurt, but the reason for her pain completely left her mind, just like the rest of her thoughts. All she knew was darkness, pain and a me, and that name was her own. She couldn't recall what happened or any thing else. There were no notable scents or sounds. She couldn't feel anything around her. She was literally in nothing.

As she floated in the dark, something finally touched her senses. A voice. Speaking. The voice that was talking seemed to stir something with in Misty's head. Misty couldn't place the voice, but she knew the voice came from some one she feared.

With out warning, Misty suddenly was thrown from the darkness and into a dimly lit room. The room was materialising as if it was made of sand. Each grain falling into place in a dizzying whirl of blurs and colours. As the room continued to materialise, she became aware that she seemed to be looking down on the room, as if she was a ghost.

Misty gazed down on the dimly lit room. The scene unfolding before her finished appearing and the whirl stopped. Misty looked around the room. The room had four cement walls, a metal cell door and one tiny barred window high on the back wall. The cement floor was stained red, pobably with blood and the walls were covered in scratches and cracks.

Misty took all this in, staring around in horror. Although Misty could not seem to find her voice, she could still think.

'What the hell is this palce?' That was the first thought to run through her head.

As Misty floated through out the room, the sound of quiet sobs reached her ears. Misty turned, her eyes searching for the source of the crying. Her eyes fell upon something she had failed to notice. There was a small child curled up crying.

The girl had black hair, dark as the night out side the small window. She was wearing a simple outfit, Just a long, oversized shirt that had blood stains splattered on it. The girl couldn't have been older than six, a young age for this type of living.

Misty thought 'The poor thing. What happened?'

Misty tried to reach out for the girl but Misty's hand passed right through her. Just as Misty pulled back from shock, the metal door was flung open, slaming the wall and causing yet another crack in the cement walls. The bang the door made was deafaning, identical to thunder. The crying girls head shot up. As Misty got a good look at her, terror rushed through Misty and she screamed, finally finding her voice.

The young girl had Violet eyes, filled with terror. The girls eyes were almost lifeless, the way they were gazing at nothing. The young girl was Misty. As Misty relised this, memories came rushing back. Who she was, her life, even the horrible memories she was reliving now.

As men in white lab coats streamed into the room, they grabed the young girl, draging her out. Screams were escaping both the young Misty's mouth and the current Misty's mouth. The young girl was thrashing, trying to get out of the men's grip but to no avail. She was crying, pleading to be let go, but the men were relentless and wouldent let go.

As the door slammed behind the men and the young Misty, a deadly silence filled the room. Nothing could be heard, not even the screams from the young Misty. Misty's eyes were wide, full of terror and tears. No tears fell, but they were there.

Misty floated in her spot, paralized by what she just had relived her past, a terrible, scarring past that tramatized her. Many, many years ago when Misty was only four, she lived far away from where she lived now. She was normal back then, she wasnt a demon weapon. Misty had lived in a small town, located in the northern hemespher. She had lived with her family. Her family was every thing to her. Her mom was a gentle woman, her father a strict, but caring man and an older brother, Named Brennen who she loved more than any one in the world.

She was always happy with them. Her life was perfect. Untill the day of her fifth birthday. On that day it was all torn away from her and her life was changed forever. On that day, Misty's brother had taken her into the woods to play. When they returned the house was engulfed in flames. Her brother had attempted to rescue her parents, but she never saw him come out. It all happened so fast, Misty was taken. Abducted by a science research lab.

The lab that took her centered around demon weapons. They tested on Demon weapons. When the lab had descovered that Misty wasnt a demon weapon, they had turned her into one. They operated on her, tampering with her chemical makeup and also screwing up her head. Once they had sucsessfully turned her into the shadow katana demon weapon, they preformed numerous painful and tramatizing tests on her. Then they would just throw her in the cell and leave her. She was alone most of the time except for the ocasional day her and the other test subjects would be allowed out side.

That continued for eight years, until one night Misty managed to escape and slip off into the night, never to return. When Misty had escaped, she eventually made her way to Death city where she joined the DWMA and met Gage.

Misty was remembering all her past and it was to much for her. She began to panick, screaming and the scene around her began to disapear and was replaced with the darkness yet again. She screamed for Gage, her panic rising when she lost control of her body. Misty then heard some thing. Through the thick darkness, her voice was being called.

"Misty! Misty answer me!" The voice yelled.

With a gasp and a final scream, Misty's eyes flew open, just to close again as bright light blinded her. Misty slowly reopened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, but it slowly began to swim into focus. Faces were looking at her, faces she knew. Gage was there, along with the school doctor and a nurse. Just as Misty's eyes focused and her vision cleared, she felt a grip on her hand. Misty looked down to see Gage holding her hand tightly.

Misty looked around, blinking slowly. She was in the DWMA's dispensary. There was a couple of posters hanging on the simple white walls and two of the other multiple beds were occupied. There were numerous people bussling around the room and Misty sighed. She had never like this place.

Misty attempted to sit up, clenching her jaw as pain shot through her sides.

"Right... Those two injured me..." Misty grumbled.

Gage sighed and rubbed his temple as he gazed at Misty with a worried expression.

"When you said that Allen and Hunter could cause you serious damage i never expected this much. You lost a lot of blood and you were out cold." Gage said in an exhausted voice.

Misty looked at him, smiled and spoke in a gentle voice. "But im alright. Just relax ok?"

Gage nodded and the nurse came over. She began to take the iv's out of Misty's arm. Once the nurse took them out, she left. Misty wanted to get out of the dispensary so she began to get out of the bed. Misty was still dressed in her clothes except her shirt had been removed and her entire torso was wrapped in bandages, including her chest.

As Misty tried to stand, Gage stood and tried to get her back into bed.

"Misty! You arent well enough!" Gage exclaimed.

"Well im not sitting around here! I heal fast so ill be fine." Misty said, gritting her teeth as she stood back up.

Gage knew it was pointless to argue, Misty had never lost an argument. So Gage helped her stand and put a top on. As they left, they heard the nurse yell to come back, but they just walked off down the hall. Misty seemed to have no trouble walking, although she did flinch every so often.

Gage knew something was wrong, She had woken up screaming in the dispencery, but he didnt bother asking her. Over the three years Gage and Misty have known each other, he has learned to never question Misty unless it was absolutly nescessary.

As Misty and Gage rounded the corner, Ryuuki and Zan came into view. Ryuuki smiled and ran up, hugging Misty. Gage noticed Misty's small gasp of pain as Ryuuki touched her sides.

"Your ok Misty! Thank god!" Ryuuki stated.

"Yep. Im all good." Misty replied.

The girls continued talking as Zan and Gage began to glare at each other. No one under stood why Gage and Zan hated each other so much, but they did. As the girls relised what was going on between the two guys they both got an idea.

"I challange you to a fight!" They both shouted in exact syncronization.

Misty smacked her hand to her forehead and Ryuuki sighed.

Twenty minutes later school was over, Gage had beaten Zan and Misty was pissed off. Misty and Gage were walking home together from the school. As they rounded a corner, making the school dissapear from sight Misty gave Gage a punch in the arm.

"Owch! What was that for Mist?!" Gage asked in a slightly elevated voice.

As Gage rubbed his arm Misty came to a stop, angry for no honest reason.

"That was for getting into a stupid fight!" Misty yelled.

Gage widened his eyes then sighed scratching the back of his head. As Misty sat on the side of the road, Gage took a seat beside her. He gazed up at the sun, As Misty dug a small hole in the little crack of dirt on the side walk.

"What happened when you were in the dispensary... You woke up screaming..." Gage asked her in a soft voice.

Misty looked up, shocked that he asked a question like that. She opened her mouth and closed it several times before answering.

"I saw... well i dreamed about my past..." Misty answered slowly.

Gage looked at her, an expression that was unreadable painted on his face. As Misty looked up at him, Gage indecated with his hands for her to go on. Misty sighed.

"I guess its about time I told you about my past..." Misty said sighing.

"Only tell me what you want me to know." Gage stated, trying to stay on Misty's good side.

As misty took a deep breath, the DWMA's clock chimed three. Gage remained silent, waiting for Misty to talk.

With a deep breath, Misty spoke.

"Long story short, my family was burned on my birthday and i was a test subject in a research lab." Misty blurted out.

Gage nodded. "What kind of test subject? What did they do to you?" Gage asked.

Misty shuddered. "Horrible, painful tests. Poking and screwing with my genes and my mind. Its because of them that im so powerful. I was born a normal human, not a demon weapon." Misty continued.

As Misty's words registered in Gage's head, it occered to him just what had happened. He relised if Misty had not been created by the science lab, he never would have met her. As the clouds above rumbled, Misty looked nervously at the sky. With out any warning, Gage pulled her into a hug. Misty's eye's widend. His hug, it was so much like her brothers. It had been eleven years since any one had hugged her. Tears were brought to her eyes.

For a bit all Misty thought was "So much like Brennen's hugs... so warm and gentle."

Gage eventually pulled away and stood.

"Lets get home before the thunder and lightning get here." Gage said is a soft voice.

Gage looked more closely at Misty and could see tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?..." Gage asked.

Misty hurriedly wiped the tears away. She glared at Gage with her beautiful violet eyes.

"No way! Don't be an idiot!" She said lightly.

Gage laughed and he and Misty begin to make their way back to their apartment.

Mean while, Ryuuki and Zan were at home getting ready for the night. Ryuuki was out back. The sun was hidden by dark gray clouds and lightning was striking like streaks of purple paint. The colour of the lightning reminded Ryu of Misty's violet eyes. Ryuuki was taking pictures of the lightning on her Nikon camera. After a long while taking photos, Ryuuki went inside with Zan.

Zan was already in bed so Ryuuki climbed up the main stair way and went into her room. Ryu slowly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. When she did, her sleep was peaceful.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Misty and Gage. A personal mission request from lord death?

As Misty woke the next day, the sky above death city was dark grey with storm clouds. The thunder from the night before was long gone and the rain was falling making pattering noises against the window. Misty woke up around six and sat up stretching.

Misty looked down at her large bed to discover Gage sleeping soundly beside her. At first, she was shocked and confused, till she remembered the night before. There had been a brutal thunder storm the night before and Misty had been terrified. When Gage had heard her scream, he had rushed in, sitting with her trying to comfort her. In the end, Gage fell asleep in Misty's bed beside her. As Misty gazed down at him, her mood changed.

"Get out of my bed Gage!" Misty shouted.

She shoved Gage, making him fall out of bed. When Gage hit the ground, he sat up glaring at Misty.

"What the hell!?" Gage shouted as he stood up.

Before he could say anything else, Misty stood up and smiled at him.

"Good morning gage." She said.

Gage sighed. He knew Misty was bipolar and Gage had put up with it for three years. Misty's bipolar disorder was something he had never understood and often times it scared him, but he cared about Misty just the same and dealt with it. They had known each other for three years.

Misty and Gage had met on one fateful night. Three years ago, on Christmas eve. When they met, Misty and Gage knew that they could trust each other and they became partners that night.

As Gage was off in thought, Misty had begun to make breakfast. Even though it was Gage's turn to cook, Misty was in a good mood again so Gage just let her be. Misty hummed as moved about the kitchen.

At Ryuuki and Zan's house not much was going on. They had both woken up at their normal times and gotten ready for school. Ryuuki was in a rather good that morning. It wasn't raining yet and it wasn't to cold out side. Ryuuki thought it was a nice day, but she had always liked storms. Unlike Misty who had a phobia of thunder. The thunder and lighting last night was brutal poor. Misty must have been petrified.

As Ryuuki and Zan walked to school, the clouds above death city parted and revealed a beautiful blue sky. Zan was in a cold and rude mood. Ryuuki didn't want to bother him so she just stayed silent. As they approached the school Zan stopped her.

"Are you just gonna be silent the whole day?" He asked. His voice held inpatients.

Ryuuki sighed. "Well you are in a bad mood. I didn't want to upset you any more."

Zan rubbed his temple trying to relieve the head ache he felt coming.

"Listen Ryu... I'm not in a bad mood, I'm just trying to figure something out." Zan said gently.

Ryuuki had never heard such a gentle tone in Zan's voice. His brown eyes held some thing that Ryuuki couldn't seem to figure out what it was. Ryuuki gazed at Zan and stepped towards him.

"What is it Zan? Maybe I can help?" Ryuuki asked.

She wanted to help Zan. She hated seeing him this confused and lost.

Zan looked up at the burnet girl and sighed.

"I guess you could help. I need you to let me do some thing." Zan said as a smile danced onto his lips.

Zan pulled Ryuuki down an ally. At first, Ryuuki's beautiful brown eyes widened, then relaxed.

"Do wh-" Ryuuki words were cut off.

Zan had pulled her into him and gently placed his lips against hers. Ryuuki's eyes widened again and a small gasp escaped her lips. Zan was kissing her. But more importantly, she liked it. Zan had never shown any signs of affection for her and Ryuuki had always kept her feelings hidden as well.

After a moment, Zan pulled back. Ryuuki was breathless.

"Where... Where did that come from?..." Ryuuki stammered.

Zan shrugged. "I wanted to know if what I felt was real... And it was." Zan said simply.

Ryuuki blushed dark red and smiled.

"I see."

At the DWMA, Misty and Gage were completely unaware of their friends embrace in the ally way. Misty and Gage were sitting in class with Hunter and Allen. Allen and Misty were talking and Gage was asleep on the desk. The insane and crazed look Hunter had yesterday during the fight was gone.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so bad. I didn't realize we were polar opposites." Allen said apologetically.

Misty smiled and shook her head. "Its alright. I can deal with the pain."

Truths was, the pain had kept misty up for most of the night before the storm had come. The wounds were healed quite a bit but still very painful.

As Misty and Allen spoke, the teacher called Misty's name.

"Ms. Ryder. Lord death wishes to speak to you and Mr. Hawthorn." Mr. Hawk said.

Misty nodded and stood. Gage lay snoring on the desk. Misty rolled her eyes and with a wicked smile, she got an idea. Misty grabbed her water bottle and dumped the contents onto the dark haired boy. Both a rather loud gasp, Gage bolted upright in his seat.

"What the hell Misty?!" He said angrily.

"Stop falling asleep in class nitwit! Lord death wants us." Misty said and dragged him out of the room.

Once they were out of ear shot of any one, Gage snapped. He pinned misty against the wall, the water dripping from his hair.

"God misty that was to dam extreme. You soaked me and wrecked my work." He said.

Misty had never seen Gage this pissed. Truth was, Gage's outburst had scared her. She stared at him, shocked as she leaned against the wall. Misty couldn't get away from him, she was literally pinned to the wall with no escape.

"I'm... I'm sorry Ok?..." Misty said.

Misty wanted to get away from Gage. Her mood had changed the instant Gage pinned her again st the wall. She was a bit scared and a bit confused. With a sigh, Gage stepped back and took Misty's hands.

"Im sorry to... I shouldn't have done that. Me shoving you into the wall like that probably hurt." Gage said gently.

Misty shook her head and smiled a bit. Misty never could stay mad or be scared of Gage for very long and besides, gage had apologized.

"Let's go. Lord death wants us." Misty said, dismissing the topic.

Gage let go of her hands and they headed to the death room. Gage couldn't help but feel guilty about scaring Misty. When he had her against the wall, it seemed to stir something in his heart and seeing her scared hurt him. Once they reached the death room, they entered to see just a large mirror. Misty called lord death and soon he appeared on the mirror.

"Why hello there you two. I'm glad to see you are healed up Misty. I have a personal mission I would like you two to go on." Lord death said.

"Of course lord death. Leave it to us." Gage said.

"Good good. The assignment details are on the paper on the table. Come back alive." And with that, lord death disappeared.

Misty and Gage retrieved the paper. Gage read it out loud.

"Investigate the mysterious abductions in-" misty cut him off by grabbing the paper.

"No way..." Misty said.

Her voice was filled with panic and as Gage got a good look at her face, he saw trauma and fear filling her eyes. The only thing was, the fear in her eyes was different from the fear he had when he pinned her to the wall. The fear Misty's eyes held now was deep and very strong.

"What. Misty what is it?" Gage asked worriedly.

Misty looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Misty was crying. Gage knew this had to be bad.

"This mission... Its... In my home town... Where... My family was torn from me..." Misty said, her voice breaking.

Her voice was full of pain and Gage gasped.

"No way..."


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Misty. The mysterious disappearances?

The clattering of the train tracks rang through out the train. As the train sped down the rail at a blurring speed that left the world in a blur, Misty sat staring out the window. The train cars long walk way was lined with booths for passengers. The carpet was a soft black and white paisley and the seats were simple black fabric. This train was the DWMAs own personal express line. It was strictly for the meister's and weapons of the school. The train could get you anywhere in the world in a matter of hours.

The train was almost empty except for a few other passengers in different cars. Misty and Gage were in the rear car. Before they had left, they had received their mission from lord death.

"No way..." Gage had said.

Misty had been staring down at the paper, as if she had some how read it wrong. Gage was worried. Never had he seen such panic and pain in her eyes and it worried him a great deal.

"I... I can't believe I have to go back there... After ten years..." Misty had stuttered.

With a flare of anger, the paper in Misty's hands was crushed and incinerated. Gage was worried. What if going back there upsets her? What if she has a break down? Millions of questions ran through his head. He was snapped out of it by Misty storming past him.

"Gage. We are going." She states.

Gage opened his mouth to argue, but seeing the look of anger on Misty's face shut him right up. Now they were here. Sitting on a train to the northern hemisphere. To Canada.

The name of the town was Acton in the province of Ontario. Misty was gazing out the window, a calm composure befalling her. Gage sat beside her and was looking at her worriedly.

"You sure you can handle this Mist?" Gage asked.

Misty looked from the speeding scene to Gage. Her violet eyes were blank and seemed to hold no emotion. With a nod Misty stood. The train was pulling into the station.

As the train slowed, Misty seemed to get tense. Misty had her long black hair into a very messy bun on the back of her head. She wasn't dressed fancy, just in jeans and a baggy sweat shirt that had the words "death weapon meister academy" written across the back. Gage wasn't dressed up ether, just jeans and a jacket.

Once the train had made a complete stop, Misty and Gage got off the train. Misty looked around her watchful eyes scanning every inch of the plat form. Misty began to walk forwards and down the main street. Gage followed her cautiously. Each step misty made seemed robotic and forced. The slim side walk was washed with pale orange lights. The sky above was as black as Misty's raven hair.

The streets were lined with light posts that had hanging baskets on them. As Misty and Gage walked down the street, they passed a store called Sweet Molly's. There was a large white moose statue on front of the shop and the windows were dark. The farther Misty and Gage walked, the more misty tensed up.

"It hasn't changed one bit..." Misty whispered.

The lights were out in most of the stores and the streets were quiet. They came to an intersection and just then, a shrill, high pitched scream ripped through the quiet night. Immediately Misty and Gage tore off in the direction of the voice. Each step that hit the ground, Misty and Gage were speeding towards the edge of town. As they rounded a corner they skid to a stop. Standing in the shadows was a man holding a young child.

"Let her go!" Misty demanded.

Gage came up beside her, taking her hand. With a flash of purple and smoke, Misty transformed into the long purple katana.

"I see. So your from the DWMA." The man in the shadows cooed.

Gage could hear Misty's heart seem to stop. Even in her weapon form misty was trembling.

"Misty... What's wrong..." Gage said, speaking into Misty's mind.

"I... I know that voice... From..." Misty spoke back.

As the mans voice reached Misty's ears, her mind became clouded. Images filled her head. Images from when she was a test subject. Pain. Suffering. Fear. All those she felt when she was captive.

Before Misty could say anything more, the man tossed the child aside and rushed at Gage holding a bow at the ready. 'A bow?' Gage thought. As the man advanced, he pulled back on the string. At first, Gage was very confused. There was no arrow or quiver. As the man pulled back on the string, a glowing red light followed his fingers, forming the shape of an arrow. 'I get it. He fires arrows made of his soul wavelength.' Gage thought.

The man releases the string and the arrow flies at incredible speed toward Gage. In nearly misses him and it hits a near by tree. Every thing seems to go quiet before and explosion erupts. Gage is thrown forwards as the fire blooms and the tree is destroyed. Luckily they were on the edge of the forest line so there wouldn't be any civilians.

Gage clambers to his feet, still gripping his katana.

"Dam." Gage curses.

He wipes the blood running down into his eyes. Gage had lost sight of the man.

"Gage... I know that man... He was one of the scientists that tested on me..." Misty whispered.

The word that Misty spoke into Gage's mind seem to stir the pain he felt from before. Gage wanted her to be safe and this man was putting her in danger. It was because of him. It was all his fault. The fear Misty felt right now, the pain she was feeling from reliving the stirred memories. It was all that man's fault. Gage clenched his fists and his grip on the katana tightened. His grey eyes growing stormy like the rain clouds gathering above.

As the man appeared and shot another arrow, Gage caught the shaft of the arrow. Despite the blood that flowered on his palm, he crushed the arrow before it could explode.

"Its... All... Your... Fault..." Gage growled.

He dropped the shattered arrow and his vision shot up to the man. The anger was raging in his eyes like waves crashing against a shore during a storm.

"IT ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gage shouted.

The rage he felt was immense and Misty could feel his rage as he gripped the handle of the sword.. For some reason, this made Misty happy. Seeing Gage angry and protective, Knowing he cared about her that much, it seemed to lighten her heart.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Gage cried.

Bolting forwards, Gage brought the katana down, knocking the man back. The man regained his footing and rushed at Gage, firing more arrows. Gage dodged the exploding arrows. One zipped towards his head but Gage brought the katana up, slicing the arrow in half and sending the split pieces aside. Leaping into the air, Gage plunged down and aimed the katana at the mans head. The man stepped back so the sword missed and shot an arrow directly into Gage's stomach.

Gage stumbled back, gazing at the arrow. He then tossed the katana high up in the air as the explosion bloomed and Gage was whipped back. Misty transformed in the air and screamed. Gage had thrown her up so the blast wouldn't hit her. Misty landed on the ground and rushed towards Gage. The fabric of his shirt was burned clean off and the flesh in his stomach was torn.

"GAGE!" Misty screamed.

Thinking quick, Misty extended her hand over the wound.

"Shadow stitches." Misty mumbled.

The threads of shadow began to work their way and stitch up the bleeding flesh. As each stitch closed another wound, the blood slowly stopped flowing. Getting to her feet, Misty's eyes turned a deathly black. She turned to face the man who was smirking wickedly.

"He was blinded by rage." The man states simply.

The mans ash blond hair was dirty with soot and debris. His blood red eyes were wild. The man raised the bow and Misty got ready to dodge. She froze. 'If i dodge this, Gage will die for sure.' Misty thought. She clenched her jaw and swore. She braced her self as the man pulled back on the string and the glowing arrow appears. Misty brings her hands up. Her palms are flat and her hands are poised as if she is about to clap them together to bow.

Her black eyes stared emotionlessly at the arrow point. As the arrow was released, Misty closed her eyes. She listened to the whistling of the arrow. As the arrow reached her hands, time seemed to slow. She placed one palm on the base of the arrow the other at the point. She pushed on the opposite ends causing the arrow to change direction. Time returned to normal and the arrow zipped back at the man and connected with a tree right behind him. The explosion threw him forwards and he tumbled on the ground. Misty lowered her hands and rested them beside her.

Her eyes returned to violet and the flames reflected in her eyes. The man was gone. Dead. His soul was floating above the ground. It was red. The man was a keishin egg. After absorbing the soul, Misty turned to Gage and he smiled up at her.

"That thing you did with the arrow was incredible." Gage mumbled.

Misty smiled and held her hands up. Her palms were bleeding slightly.

"Its a trick I picked up from some one." Misty said lightly.

Gage rolled his eyes and gently took her hand.

"You have your revenge now." Gage says a smile in his voice.

Misty shakes her head. "I don't want revenge. I just don't want any one to go through what i went through."

Gage nods. "Wait! The kid he had!"

Misty got up and ran to the little girl. The girl was unharmed and misty breathed a sigh of relieve.

"She is OK." Misty says carrying the child over too gage.

Gage sat up, leaning against the tree. The child couldn't be any older then six. The girl had strawberry blond hair that looked red in the light. Her eyes were wide and a beautiful green. The girl had a small figure and wasn't that tall.

"What's your name?" Misty asked as she set the frightened child down.

"I-im Marian... Marian Class..." The small girl said.

Her voice was timid. She shook and her timid actions reminded misty of a mouse. After Gage had rested for a while, Misty stood putting the girl on her back and helping Gage stand. At a slow, but steady pace they made their way to the small girls house. The slowly walked down the dark streets and Marian started to sing. For a six year old she had an incredible voice. Misty looked at Gage with a smile and gage returned it.

"Bah bah black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir yes sir three bags full. One for the master, on for the dame, one for the little boy who lives down the lane. Bah bah black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir yes sir three bags full." The little girl sang.

Misty laughed and smiled. Misty could remember singing that song with her older brother when she was a kid. The memories of her brother brought a smile to her face. As the girl sang the song again, Misty turned onto Cobblehill road. Marian said she lived in 240 so misty walked up the front path. Marian finished singing as misty put her down on the step. Misty knocked on the door. A woman answered the door and let out a cry of joy when she saw Marian. She fell to her knees hugging the child and crying. She shouts into the house.

"John! John! Marians been found! Come quick!" The mother shouted.

A man rushed down the stairs in a dark gray house coat. The man hugged Marian as well and Misty smiled as gage leaned on the porch railing to steady himself. Soon, the mother and father were joined by a young boy. After a bit, the mother and father stood.

"Thank you. Thank you so much! You brought our precious Marian home." The mother hugged Misty tightly and looked at Gage.

"Your hurt... Come in and I'll dress your wounds. I'm a doctor." The mother offered.

"No its fine. We should be going." Misty raised her cut palms and smiled.

"No I insist. Its the least I could do. You brought my child back to me." The mother gently took Misty's hands then led Gage inside.

A while later Misty and Gage sat the woman's house. Her name was Porsha. Porsha hand cleaned and wrapped Gage's stomach wound and wrapped Misty's bleeding hands. Now they were sitting at the dining room table drinking hot chocolate and coffee. Misty had Marian on her lap and John, Porsha and Marians brother Callum where across from Misty and Gage.

"I see. So you are from the academy." John said.

"Yeah Gage and I are in the advanced class so we were asked to take on this mission. This is also my home town." Misty replied.

Marian was playing with a piece of Misty's long hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"Callum is going to go to the DWMA soon. He is turning fourteen. He is a weapon." Porsha explained.

Gage and Misty nodded.

"That's great. We look forward to seeing you there." Gage said.

"Thank you so much for treating our wounds, but we really must be going." Misty said.

"Awww. Don't go Mist." Marian whined.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Misty stood and set Marian down.

Porsha stood and smiled. "Alright."

Porsha walked Gage and Misty to the door with Marian. Marian hugged Misty again and misty smiled.

"Here is my address so you can write me letters." Misty said handing Marian a piece of folded paper.

Marian took the paper and smiled. After hugging Gage she skipped off back to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much. If you are ever in town, come visit. You are always welcome." Parsha said.

"Thank you." Gage said and opened the door.

Gage looked back at misty.

Porsha smiled ad bowed respectfully.

"Before you go. If you don't mind me asking. Are you two dating?" Porsha asked.

Gage and Misty looked at each other. Before they could say anything, Misty began to blush and Gage looked away to hide the faint pink creeping onto his cheeks. Neither of them were going to say they liked each other, so instead Misty turned to Porsha using her shadow ability's to hide her blush.

"No. We are just really close friends and he is my meister." She said and then walked out the door.

Gage followed her and porsha waved and smiled.

"They so like each other." Porsha whispered then called thank you again.

Misty and Gage bother heard her and walked in an awkward silence. As Misty and Gage walked off down the dark street, they came to a street that stretched into the forest. Misty froze as she saw the street. With out a second thought Misty tore off down the road.

"Misty! Wait!" Gage called.

He went after her, pain ripping through his stomach. Gravel and rock crunched beneath Misty's feet as she ran down the road. As Gage followed her a horrifying sight came into view. It was a house. A rather large one at that. The only thing was, there wasn't much of it left. Just charred wood and ashes. Misty was standing in front of the house. She was perfectly still and she seemed to be frozen. As Gage approached, he could see her face. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were wide.

Misty was staring at the burnt house with a look of sadness and fear.

"Th-this... Is my home... Where I g-grew up..." Misty stammered.

Gage reached for her shoulder and gently rested his hand on it. Gage felt bad and didn't want her to be upset. Misty shook his hand off and started to walk into what was left of the house. Gage watched as she walked through the house and occasionally lifted or pushed some burnt wood aside. Each room she went to she seemed to become more distant. Eventually, she walked into a charred room.

Gage stopped out side of the door way. A glint of silver caught his eyes and he bent down. He grunted in pain and picked up the object. It was a silver locket about the size of a quarter. He clicked the locket open. Inside was a picture of a small girl or more accurately a young misty. The. Young misty in the photo was smiling and was laughing. Gage closed the locket and tucked it into his pocket. He then stepped into the room with Misty. Misty was standing and she held something in her hand. Gage stepped up to her side and saw what she held.

Misty was holding a photograph that had survived the fire. The picture showed a ten year old boy with black hair and blue eyes and a young Misty smiling. The two in the picture were smiling and holding hands.

"My older brother... Brennen..." Misty mumbled.

Gage nodded and pulled the locket out and handed it to misty.

"My mothers locket..." She whispered.

Misty put both into her pocket before turning to Gage. Misty gazed into his eyes before walking past him and wandering through the rest of the burnt house. Misty found a few other things that had survived the fire. A black and violet ball gown that was kept in a steel trunk. A book that Misty refused to let Gage see and photo album.

Misty had brought all those things with her and now her and Gage were standing in a grave yard. They were in front of four graves. The read. 'Clair Ryder.' 'Devon Ryder' 'Brennen Ryder' 'Misty Ryder'. Misty laughed grimly.

"So they think I'm dead... Well I'm alive... Very much alive..." Misty said.

A gasp was heard from behind them and Misty and Gage turned. The sight before Misty made her eyes widen and it made her drop the bag of things from the burnt house. The teenager that stood before Misty and Gage had done the same thing and had dropped her flowers.

"N...no... Now fricken way... Misty?..." The girl stammered.

"Lilly?..." Misty gasped.

The girl before Misty was her child hood friend Lilly Anne. The girl had medium length blond hair and brown eyes.

"There's no way... Your... You died... In the fire..." Lilly stammered.

Gage looked confused then he remembered Misty talking a year ago about her childhood friend. 'This must be her.' Gage thought.

At that moment, Lilly and Misty ran up and hugged each other tightly.

"It really is you..." Lilly cried.

Misty nodded. "Yeah... Its me."

After a while of talking and tears from Lilly's eyes. Misty, Lilly and Gage were walking to the train station. They arrived at the platform and Lilly hugged Misty again.

"I'm so happy you are alive. I'll be sure to visit you in death city." Lilly said.

The wind was picking up and after saying good bye, Misty and Gage boarded the train. Misty stood in the booth, waving out the window. As the train platform and Lilly disappeared from sight Misty sat down on the seat tucking the bag on the floor. Misty yawned and leaned back. Half way to death city, Misty had fallen asleep, her head resting on gage's shoulder.

Gage smiled at the sleeping girl. Misty seemed so defenseless and peaceful right now.

"You know... Porsha was right... I do like you... A lot..." Gage whispered.

Misty had herd his words and smiled. She continued to sleep peacefully on the rattling train.


End file.
